


Proposal

by katychan666



Series: Starting Over [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Single Dads AU, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec finally plucks up the courage and asks Magnus the big question. Bonus: excited Maxie and Rafe.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Starting Over [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642375
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Proposal

Alec was a man with a plan, he had big, big plans for the evening, but he was also a nervous wreck about it because he was about to ask Magnus to marry him, but he was nervous as hell and he took in a deep breath. He was pacing around the kitchen and he was getting the dinner ready because Magnus and Max were coming over. It was supposed to be just another dinner date with the boys, but Alec had  _ plans.  _ He had plans of asking Magnus finally to marry him because they’ve been dating for months now and he felt  _ sure _ about it. He felt so sure about it that that was the only thing that he could think of. Him and Magnus were already searching for an apartment together that was going to be big for them and the boys, including their cat and he puffed his cheeks. Yes, there were a lot of changes going on in Alec’s life, but they were all exciting and he just hoped that Magnus was going to say  _ yes.  _ He couldn’t think of any reasons for him to turn down the engagement, but still - Alec was very nervous and he just took in a deep breath nodded, looking over to Rafael, who was curiously looking up at him.

His dad seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason. He couldn’t really figure it out, but he had a feeling that his dad was planning something and he walked up next to him and he smiled brightly. ‘’Is something the matter dad?’’ asked Rafael and Alec just shook his head, biting into his lip and he then took in a deep breath. He couldn’t even convince his three year old son that nothing was going on. But then again, Rafe was turning four soon - as he liked to point out himself - and he was pretty ‘’grown up’’. Alec smiled and then leaned down to ruffled Rafe’s curly hair and the boys just arched his brow. ‘’Dad?’’

‘’Yes, it’s a big evening today, Rafe, we must plan all of this, it must all go smoothly,’’ he said and then picked up his son. Rafael only nodded, but he still didn’t get what his dad was planning and Alec looked around the kitchen. The food was already cooking - he has gotten off from work earlier, he went to pick up Rafe from day care earlier just so that he had enough time to prepare for everything, but he still had a feeling that he didn’t plan everything okay and he was stressed.  _ This was supposed to be fun and not so stressful.  _ And it was exciting, it was just Alec was putting way too much stress on himself and he just took in a deep breath and then smiled. Yes, that was it. 

‘’Dad, I don’t get it,’’ said Rafe and Alec grinned. Right, Alec didn’t mention anything about it yet to Rafael because he didn’t want the boy to tell Magnus, not that he would really do it on purpose, but he barely managed to keep his lips sealed the last time when he, Izzy and Max were working on those promise rings for him and Magnus. Also, he didn’t want Rafael to feel pressured to keep a secret in front of Magnus, but since the evening has finally arrived, Alec decided that maybe he should tell Rafael before actually proposing to Magnus and he just puffed his cheeks. ‘’Tell me, tell me,’’ was whining the boy and Alec just laughed and then shook his head. 

‘’Do you know about those… steps that aunt Iz explained to you that we adults take before getting married?’’ asked Alec and Rafael blinked a few times and he slowly connected it. As soon as he did, a high pitched scream left his lips and he just quickly glanced over to his dad and he was shaking from excitement - his dad wasn’t kidding this time, right? He was getting married? The wedding was finally happening? In their own apartment? Kind of small, no? Rafael kind of imagined a big ceremony, at least that was what he saw happening on TV in movies, but still he wasn’t going to judge. He didn’t care how small or big the wedding was going to be.  _ It was finally happening, this wasn’t a drill.  _ Oh, he couldn’t wait! ‘’Rafe, calm down, I think you’re getting the wrong ide-’’ started Alec, but Rafael was already in his own little world and he couldn’t stop buzzing - he was literally a little ball of joy and Alec was laughing. Yep, he gave him the wrong idea, but at the same time, Rafael didn’t really give him the chance to explain to him properly.

‘’Dad, dad, are you and Magnus finally going to be married?’’ he asked and Alec nodded, but then opened his mouth because it wasn’t so simple. ‘’It-it-it it is finally happening, here?’’ he asked and looked around. ‘’Flowers, dad, did you prepare flowers?’’ asked Rafael because that was the first thing that came to his mind. There were no flowers - how could there be a wedding without flowers?! But it was okay, they could still go get some and- Alec started laughing and the boy looked up at his dad.

‘’Calm down,’’ said Alec and gave his son a little smile, biting into his lip and then he made a pause. "I'm going to _ ask _ Magnus to marry me," said Alec and Rafael was again confused.  _ Why was he going to ask Magnus to marry him?  _ It made no sense - didn't dad already know that Papa was more than willing to be getting married? Rafael was more and more confused by the way that adults liked to make things way too complicated for them. Why so many steps? Rafael frowned and Alec chuckled, pinching Rafe's cheek and he just sighed because he knew that he was going to be getting that kind of reaction. Again, in his mind he and Magnus were already married from their very first day and Alec just grinned. Yes. He wished that things were really so simple in real, adult life. He had to agree with his son - adults really did like complicating things.

"So," said Rafael, slowly following what his dad has just told him and he was back to excited mood. He remembered the steps that Isabelle has told him about.  _ This was what adults called getting engaged?  _ Such a long and complicated word it was - engagement. Just call it a wedding and stop complicating things and he then rubbed his little palms together. "This is one more step before wedding," said Rafael sadly and looked down. "Dad, there's too many steps," he whined and then pouted cutely. Alec chuckled and then gently ruffled Rafe's hair. Didn't help to cheer up Rafael that time.

"It's the most important step before wedding," said Alec and Rafael didn't say anything. He kept looking up and listening to his dad, but was still pretty unsure about the logistics of it. Still. Anything that had to deal with Magnus and Alec getting married cheered him up, so he was willing to listen. "If he says yes then the wedding is finally happening," said Alec and winked. That brought a smile on Rafe's lips and he giggled happily. "But I need this dinner to be perfect, Rafe," said Alec and then took in a deep breath.  _ That, plus he hoped that Magnus wasn't going to think that he was moving too quickly.  _ But they've been together for a long time and Alec was ready. Gosh, he hasn't felt this ready for his first marriage and-

That meant that Magnus was the one right? Biting on his lips, he was very well aware of the growing flush upon his cheeks and he just cleared his throat. Right, he needed to stay focused! Taking in a deep breath, he placed Rafe down and then glanced at him. It was truly amazing just how supportive the boys were of their relationship and he couldn't wait for Magnus and Max to be over. "Okay, I'll need your help," said Alec and Rafael quickly nodded.  _ Yes, yes. Yes. His time to shine was finally there!  _

"Dad, what can I do?" asked Rafael very seriously. At the moment their roles seemed to have been reversed - Rafe was the grown up. Alec was very well aware of that and if it wasn't for how nervous he was he would be laughing for sure. But he wasn't laughing and he just knelt down and pulled the little box with the engagement ring on it and showed it to Rafael, whose eyes lit up.  _ So this was the other ring that aunt Izzy was talking about it!  _ Oh. It looked a lot more serious than the ones that they prepared!

‘’Do you think Magnus is gonna like it?’’ asked Alec and Rafael quickly nodded - it was the prettiest ring he has ever seen and he was pretty sure that Magnus was going to love it. Alec seemed happy with the answer that he got and then he took in a deep breath. ‘’Good, good,’’ said Alec and then smiled softly. ‘’It took ages before I finally picked the right one,’’ rambled Alec. ‘’Okay, yes, getting back on track,’’ said Alec and Rafael straightened himself up, ready for the next order. Alec tucked the ring back into its place and then he rubbed his palms together. ‘’Let’s start prepping the table and…  _ crap _ , Magnus is gonna be here any time now,’’ said Alec and Rafael shrieked when he heard the bad word.

‘’Dad!’’ said Rafael.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’That’ll be a dollar for the swear jar,’’ giggled the boy and Alec bit his tongue.  _ Right, Alec was trying to set an example.  _ Rafe has picked up a few swear words from his friends and Alec tried to set a better example, but at the moment it wasn’t really working out.  _ He was too, too nervous.  _ Alec smiled and then shook his head - Rafe really was witty for his age. 

‘’Okay, let’s do this,’’ said Alec and his heart was nervously beating in his chest.  _ He hoped that Magnus was going to be surprised in a good way and that he was going to say yes!  _ He was sure that he was getting a yes, though!

* * *

Magnus was smiling as he was eating the food that Alec had prepared for them for the dinner and he let out a moan.  _ It tasted so good!  _ "Mm, Alexander. This tastes absolutely divine," said Magnus and Alec laughed, but then the smile was soon gone and Magnus arched his brow. Alexander was acting kind of strange if he was being completely honest - even before over the phone. Kind of nervous? Magnus wondered what it was all about, but he didn't question Alexander about it. "Really yummy, don't you agree, Maxie?" asked Magnus and the boy happily nodded.

"Yummy, yummy," said Max in response and Magnus just fondly smiled as he was watching the boys eating. But he could also tell that Rafael was acting kind of different. It was like the last time when the boys were trying to keep those promise rings away from them and it seemed that now both Alexander and Rafael were trying to keep a secret away from Magnus? Magnus hummed and then chuckled - they were both pretty bad at lying and it was kind of adorable.  _ Like father, like son, huh? _

And Rafael truly was trying his best to keep his mouth shut, but it was so hard. The ring was just there, all that his dad needed to do was to ask, but for some reason he was stalling even more and he was about to burst. He was so excited that he couldn’t even eat! ‘’Rafe, not hungry?’’ asked Magnus and his smile grew because he could tell that Rafael was trying his best to not let the secret spill and the boy just shrugged. ‘’Are you sure, dad made pretty yummy dinner,’’ said Magnus and Alec smiled softly and then glanced over at his son. He knew why Rafael wasn’t in the mood for dinner. Frankly, Alec didn’t feel like eating either, he was too nervous and he just bit his lip. ‘’You’ll make him sad if you don’t eat just a few more bites,’’ said Magnus, trying to encourage the boy and Rafael quickly grabbed the fork.

‘’Sorry, Papa,’’ said Rafael and Magnus smiled. The boys were referring to them as Papa and dad more and more lately and it was such an amazing feeling, grinning. He was still emotional every time it happened though and he looked over at Alexander, who was kind of distant and Magnus just shook his head and glanced over to Max, who was now worried about Rafe and he tapped his shoulder.

‘’Is Rafe okay?’’ asked the boy and Rafael nodded.

‘’Yes,’’ said the boy and then bit his lip. He wanted to tell the secret so much, but he promised to his dad and Max just smiled. He was glad that the other was okay and he continued eating. Unlike Magnus, he couldn’t really tell that the father-son duo were acting kind of suspicious, but Magnus couldn’t contain his curiosity much longer and he just rubbed his palms together and he glanced over at Alexander.

‘’You know what I’m thinking, Maxie?’’ asked Magnus and Max looked over at his dad. ‘’I think that Rafe and Alec are hiding something from us,’’ said Magnus and Max dropped his jaw and his fork. He looked over at Rafael, who quickly looked away and Max pouted - why was he keeping secrets from him?! Max looked up at Magnus.

‘’Papa, why?’’ asked Max.

‘’That’s what I’m wondering as well,’’ said Magnus and looked at Alec, whose face was red as a tomato. Damn it, Magnus could read him like an open book and he truly did try his best to hide the surprise, but then again he guessed that one could easily read how nervous he was on his face. How could he not, this was such a big step and being married once - both of them - knew how important and serious it was. Not only that, but both of them have been burned before so it was- ‘’Alexander, is everything okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded. ‘’You seem kind of gloomy.’’

‘’Gloomy?!’’ shrieked Alec and quickly shook his head. ‘’No, no, I’m not,’’ he said, shaking his head because he couldn’t believe that he looked gloomy when he was about to propose?! He was trying too much to hide his smile and he just took in a deep breath. ‘’It’s,’’ said Alec and then his hand wandered inside of his pocket again, gripping on the small box inside of the pocket. The plan was to wait until the end of the dinner, then play romantic song, pop down onto one knee and-

‘’Do it, dad!’’ cheered Rafe and Magnus arched his brow. ‘’Do, it!’’

‘’Rafe, the plan was-’’

‘’Plan, what-’’

‘’Important plan,’’ said Rafael and quickly covered his mouth with his palms. ‘’Much important,’’ he said and then stopped himself from talking, looking over at his father, who was now laughing as well. Rafael was too adorable when he was trying to keep secrets from them and he just shook his head and then bit his lip. Maybe he should really just do it? If he wasn’t, Rafael was literally going to combust on the spot and he just took in a deep breath and then finally decided to do it. It felt right, so-

‘’Okay,’’ said Alec and nodded. Rafael was keeping the hands on his mouth, but he his legs were dancing like crazy under the table and Alec laughed, finally stood up and then walked over to Magnus, who was sitting on the other side of the table and he just cocked his head to the side - what was going on? ‘’This was supposed to wait until the end of the dinner, there was supposed to be romantic music and all,’’ said Alec and then took in a deep breath. ‘’But if I wait any longer I think that not only Rafe, but I’ll also combust on the spot, I’m too excited,’’ he said and finally pulled out the little box.

Magnus’ eyes widened, quickly covering his mouth with his hands as well and he was slowly starting to get it - was Alexander truly going to ask him to- Magnus took in a deep breath and then he bit his lip because this was… he never thought, not after Camille, that he was ever going to be ready to get married again,  _ but _ then he met Alec and it was just… he has been happier than he was ever with Camille. Not to mention that Alec treated him and his boy with respect and love. And-

‘’Papa, what happens?’’ asked Max and Alec chuckled. Alec then finally popped down onto one knee and opened up the box.  _ It was just like it the movies.  _ ‘’Oh!’’ piped up Max and looked at Rafael, who was bursting with happiness. ‘’Papa and dad… wedding!’’ said Max.

‘’Dad, the speech,’’ whispered Rafael and Alec laughed and then nodded. Yes, of course.

‘’A-ah, yes,’’ said Alec and then cleared his throat. ‘’I, um, well,’’ said Alec and then made a little pause. ‘’I love you so much,’’ said Alec and placed a hand over Magnus’ hand, who nodded and sniffled. Yep, he was crying already. Seeing Alec going down on one knee was enough to make him cry and he was just a mess, truly, but also he was so happy. It was a simple proposal, but he loved it and he was just… was this really happening?! Alec was shaking a little bit and he cleared his throat. ‘’Meeting you changed my life completely and you’re so good to me and Rafe, you and Max are our family and I just… would you make me the happiest man ever and be-’’

‘’Yes,’’ said Magnus quickly, not even letting Alec to finish his speech and he pulled Alec up, kissing him, softly crying, but those were tears of happiness, of course and Alec could also feel himself getting teary, biting his lip. Magnus didn’t even have to think about it twice, quickly nodding again and he wrapped his arms around Alec and hugged him for a very long time. ‘’Of course I’ll-I’ll marry you,’’ hiccuped Magnus. ‘’Love you, I love you so much,’’ said Magnus, hugging Alec’s wet face and he kissed him again, both of them laughing in the middle of crying, pressing their foreheads together. 

The boys just looked at each other and smiled - it was the best day ever!


End file.
